30 Short Sparrabeth Drabbles
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: 30 short drabbles varying in rating, theme and prompt. Each drabble will have a different prompt and I'll TRY to update regularly. Just little ideas that would otherwise go to waste...Sparrabeth rated M just to be safe with future chapters!
1. Lively

Hey. I've started this drabble folder in order to write 25 - 30 short Sparrabeth stories. They will all probably be about one page in length (Word) and have one word as a prompt. I found a list somewhere and I'll try and update regularly...but you all know me by now lol. Thanks to Nytd for being an awesome betareader!...I've rated this as an M-fic just to be safe for future chapters :)

* * *

_Time: during DMC_

_Length: one page_

_**001: Lively**_

* * *

_Woman._

One word to describe her. Woman, it went without saying. Yes, she was definitely a woman. Although sometimes he wondered if she wasn't in fact a harridan sent to him from the Locker to be a nuisance and cause (him) trouble.

_Trouble. _

That would be another word to describe her, and oh, how it suited her. Very suitable indeed. If it weren't for the fact she had asked him to describe her in one word, he probably would have gone with 'troublesome woman'. How could he sum this creature, this character up in _one bloody word_!?It aggravated him to no end. She was causing him trouble, again. If only he hadn't agreed to play this stupid game with her in his drunken stupor last night…

But here he was, looking at that sun kissed face that appeared to be made of porcelain even though the life at sea was obviously getting the best of her personal care. The sun was playing with the different shades of golden strands that adorned her soft features. Here he was, sober (well, sort of) observing her from his position at the helm as she stood by the railing.

_Rum. _

She had once called it a vile drink. If her dear husband to be only knew about her recent discovery of a thirst she chose to quench with a rather…_vile_ drink. Of course, his own little person had had absolutely nothing to do with this. It wasn't as though he had introduced her to the world of piracy. He was completely innocent of this charge, he was willing to swear this on Barbossa's life. Although there had been this one incident having to do with mutiny and being marooned on an island…but he would keep that to himself. For now. One day he could perhaps blackmail the whelp with this bit of information concerning him and the lass.

_Bonny lass_.

Two words. And yet that pet name suited her more than anything, if he were to say so himself. Young William would soon have his hands full marrying her, this was one thing he was certain of. She was a whirling dervish, a wild creature of the sea and he seriously wondered if the lad was going to be able to tame her. He hoped not. She would probably not be able to live the life Turner had planned for her: living the life of a blacksmith's wife, baring children and doing all things proper people with sticks up their rumps did.

_Lively._

Yes, she was far too lively to live that kind of life. Here was where she belonged, at sea, wild, free and untamed. Taking all and giving nothing back.

Suddenly, she looked him straight in the eye, a questioning look upon her face as she arched a delicate eyebrow.

_Bugger._ He was staring at her again.

* * *

Love it, hate it? Please let me know if this is worth continuing, I'd appreciate that :D


	2. Remorseful

Second one done. This came to me after I tried studying for tomorrow's midterm and failed because I've been doing far too much homework lately. My head is going to explode...that'll be messy. Anyway, I hope you like this! :) A bit shorter than my first installment but that shouldn't spoil the fun :) Oh, still need to beta this so if there are huge mistakes, I'll fix em in due time. English is not my mother tongue so don't kill the messenger...err...writer :D

* * *

_Time: during AWE_

_Lenght: one page_

_**002: Remorseful**_

* * *

Cold. It was_ so_ cold. Elizabeth couldn't even begin to fathom how many degrees below zero the temperature had dropped. As Sao Feng's ship cut through the icy water like a sword through flesh, the scenery changed from dreary to downright dark and depressing.

The cold and harsh wind blew in her face, swiftly turning little droplets of water hanging from the strands of her hair into small icicles. Pacing around on deck she tried to keep her blood circulation going. Will had told her to sit down and just wait it out, but she had bluntly refused and had stomped off to leave him sitting by himself.

She supposed the temperature out here wasn't the only thing that could be described as 'cold'.

She thought of what she had told Will, the very reason that was responsible for her lack of proper demeanour. They were on a journey to bring him back from the land of the dead, Davy Jones' Locker and even Will seemed determined to bring the swashbuckling buccaneer back within their midst.

She doubted if Will, hell, if the entire crew would have allowed her on board to bring a certain captain back if they were to know who was to blame for his death in the first place. They probably would've made sure that by now, she had joined the aforementioned captain.

What would she tell Will, if he were to ever find out? What would she tell 'Captain' Jack Sparrow himself? It pained her to even think about him.

"_I'm sorry?"_ No…she wasn't sorry. Not in the least. She did what had to be done in order to save many lives. Lives of people that were among the crew at this very moment. One life _had_ to be sacrificed.

"_This is the only way, don't you see?" _He had seen it, hadn't he? He had never told her she needed to be sorry. To be frank, there had hardly been time for any kind of a conversation, let alone a sensible one. What if he would blame her? She had betrayed him, her own captain and dare she say friend? She had betrayed him with a kiss.

"_I'm not sorry."_ She still wasn't. Not for kissing him. If anything, she wasn't sorry for kissing him. And she figured Jack knew this as well and would probably raise hell and beyond to tell 'dear William' about his latest epiphany and all the endless possibilities.

Naturally, it had just been a daring move in a fit of temporary insanity. She had been at the verge of killing a man, for God's sake!

She wasn't sorry for killing him. She had been crying for days in her own cabin _not_ feeling sorry.

"_All will be fine once we find Jack."_

So why, with each passing second, was she feeling less certain that this would actually be the case?

* * *

Please R&R! Reviews make the world go round! They just make me giddy though...


End file.
